User blog:Ferrox/Well this took me two days to type...
... and now I finally have a complete list of every single game that I own. Nintendo Entertainment System 3D Battles of World Runner 10 Yard Fight 720 1942 1943 The Battle of Midway Adventures of Bayou Billy Adventures of Lolo Adventures of Lolo 2 Adventures of Lolo 3 Alfred Chicken Anticipation Arch Rivals Arkanoid Attack of the Killer Tomatoes Bad Dudes vs Dragon Ninja Balloon Fight Barbie Baseball Bases Loaded Bases Loaded 2 Bases Loaded 3 Bases Loaded 4 Battletoads Battletoads & Double Dragon Bee 52 Beetlejuice Big Nose Freaks Out Big Nose the Caveman BigFoot Bionic Commando Blades of Steel Blaster Master Bomberman Bomberman 2 Bonk's Adventure Boy and His Blob Bubble Bobble Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bucky O'Hare Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle Burger Time Caltron 6 in 1 Captian America and the Avengers Captian Skyhawk Castlevania Castlevania 2 Castlevania 3 Caveman Games Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers 2 Clu Clu Land Cobra Triangle Color A Dinosaur Commando Contra Contra Force Darkwing Duck Days of Thunder Digger T. Rock Donkey Kong Donkey Kong 3 Donkey Kong Classics Donkey Kong Jr. Double Dragon Double Dragon II Double Dragon III Double Dribble Dr. Mario Dragon's Lair Duck Hunt Duck Tales Duck Tales 2 Excitebike F-15 Strike Eagle Faxanadu Felix the Cat Galaxy 5000 Gauntlet Gauntlet II Ghosts N Goblins Golf Golgo 13 Gumshoe Gunsmoke Gyromite High Speed Hogan's Alley Ice Climber Ice Hockey Jackal Joe & Mac Journey to Silius Jurassic Park Kickle Cubicle Kid Icarus Kirby's Adventure Klax Kung Fu Legend of Zelda Little Nemo Lode Runner Lunar Pool Mc Kids Marble Madness Mario Bros. Mario is Missing Mario's Time Machine Mega Man Mega Man 2 Mega Man 3 Mega Man 4 Mega Man 5 Mega Man 6 Metal Gear Metroid Micheal Andretti's World GP Mickey Mousecapade Micro Machines Mighty Bomb Jack Mike Tyson's Punch Out NARC NES Open Tournament Golf Ninja Gaiden Ninja Gaiden II Ninja Gaiden III Operation Wolf P.O.W. Prisoners of War Pac Man Paperboy Paperboy 2 Pinball Pinbot Pipe Dream Popeye Qbert Qix RC Pro Am RC Pro Am II Rad Racer Rad Racer II Rampage Rampart River City Ransom Road Runner RoadBlasters Robocop Robocop 2 RollerGames Rolling Thunder Simpsons Bart vs The Space Mutants Skate or Die Skate or Die 2 Sky Kid Slalom Smash TV Snake Rattle n Roll Soccer Solar Jetman Spot The Video Game Spy Hunter Street Fighter 2010 Super C Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 3 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/Track Meet Super Off Road Super Sprint Taboo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tournament Fighters Tennis Terminator Terminator 2 Tetris (Nintendo) Tetris (Tengen) Tetris 2 Toobin' Trog Trojan Wario's Woods Wheel of Fortune Wild Gunman Willow Wizards and Warriors Wizards and Warriors II Wizards and Warriors III Wrecking Crew Xenophobe Yoshi Yoshi's Cookie Zelda II Super Nintendo Entertainment System Aaahh!! Real Monsters ABC Monday Night Football Act Raiser Act Raiser 2 Aero Fighters Aero the Acrobat Aero the Acrobat 2 Aerobiz Aladdin An American Tail: Fivel Goes West Animaniacs Arcade's Greatest Hits Arcade's Greatest Hits Atari Collection Ardy Lightfoot Ballz 3D Barbie Super Model Barkley Shut Up and Jam Bass Masters Classic Bass Masters Classic Pro Edition Batman Forever Batman Returns Battle Cars Battleclash Battletoads & Double Dragon Battlemaniacs Biker Mice From Mars Bill Lambeer Combat Basketball Boogerman Brainlord Brawl Brothers Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus Brutal: Paws of Fury Bubsy Bubsy II Bust A Move Captain America and the Avengers Captain Commando Castlevania Dracula X Chrono Trigger Chuck Rock Clay Fighter Clay Fighter: Tournament Edition Clay Fighter 2 Claymates Congo's Caper Contra III Cool Spot Cutthroat Island Cyber Spin Darius Twin Demon's Crest Dirt Trax FX Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country 2 Donkey Kong Country 3 Donkey Kong Country Competition Cartridge Doom Doom Troopers Double Dragon V Dragon's Lair Earthbound Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim 2 EEK the Cat F-Zero F1 Pole Position F1 ROC F1 ROC II Faceball 2000 Fatal Fury Fatal Fury 2 Fatal Fury Special Final Fight Final Fight 2 Final Fight 3 Final Fight Guy Flintstones: Treasure of Sierra Madrock Frogger Goof Troop Gradius III Hal's Hole in One Golf Harvest Moon Hit the Ice HyperZone Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings Joe & Mac Joe & Mac 2 Judge Dredd Ken Griffey Jr's Winning Run Killer Instinct Kirby Super Star Kirby's Avalanche Kirby's Dream Course Kirby's Dream Land 3 Knights of the Round Lawnmower Man Legend of the Mystical Ninja Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Lethal Enforcers Lion King Lost Vikings Lost Vikings 2 Madden NFL '95 Madden NFL '98 Mario Is Missing Mario Paint Mario's Early Years: Fun with Letters Mario's Early Years: Fun with Numbers Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun Mario's Time Machine Maui Mallard Mega Man 7 Mega Man's Soccer Mega Man X Mega Man X2 Mega Man X3 Metal Combat Metal Warriors Micheal Andretti's Indy Car Challenge Mickey Mania Micro Machines Mohawk and Headphone Jack Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat 3 Mr. Nutz Ms. Pac Man NBA Hang Time NBA Jam NBA Jam Tournament Edition NBA Live '96 NCAA Basketball Nickelodeon Guts Ninja Gaiden Trilogy Ogre Battle Pac Attack PGA Tour '96 Phalanx Pilotwings Pink Panther Goes to Hollywood Pit Fighter Plok Pocky & Rocky Pocky & Rocky 2 Power Piggs Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers Power Rangers: The Movie Primal Rage R-Type III Race Drivin Radical Rex Rampart Relief Pitcher Revolution X Rise of the Robots Rival Turf Road Riot 4WD Robocop vs Terminator Rock n Roll Racing Secret of Mana Shaq Fu Sim Ant Sim City Sparkster Speed Racer Speedy Gonzales Spindizzy Worlds Starfox Steel Talons Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter II Street Fighter II Turbo Street Racer Stunt Race FX Sunset Riders Super Alfred Chicken Super Bases Loaded Super Bases Loaded 2 Super Bases Loaded 3 Super Bomberman Super Bomberman 2 Super Bonk Super Castlevania IV Super Ghouls N Ghosts Super High Impact Super Mario All Stars Super Mario All Stars & Super Mario World Super Mario Kart Super Mario RPG Super Mario World Super Mario World 2 Super Metroid Super Off Road Super Off Road: The Baja Super Play Action Football Super Punch Out Super R-Type Super Scope 6 Super Smash TV Super Star Wars Super Street Fighter II Super Strike Eagle Super Tennis Super Turrican Super Turrican 2 Suzuka 8 Hours T2: The Arcade Game Taz Mania Tetris & Dr. Mario Tetris 2 Tetris Attack Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games TMNT IV: Turtles in Time TMNT: Tournament Fighters Top Gear Top Gear 2 Top Gear 3000 Total Carnage Toy Story Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Uniracers Vegas Stakes Virtual Bart Vortex Wario's Woods We're Back A Dinosaur's Story Wild Guns Wing Commander Winter Gold Wolfenstein 3D Yoshi's Cookie Yoshi's Safari Zombie's Ate My Neighbors Nintendo 64 007 The World Is Not Enough 1080 Snowboarding Aero Gauge AeroFighters Assault Aidyn Chronicles Armorines Project SWARM Army Men: Air Combat Army Men: Sarge's Heroes Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 Asteroids Hyper 64 Automobili Lamborghini Banjo-Kazooie Banjo-Tooie Bass Hunter 64 Bassmasters 2000 Batman Beyond BattleTanx BattleTanx: Global Assault Battlezone Beetle Adventure Racing Big Mountain 2000 Bio Freaks Blast Corps Blues Brothers 2000 Body Harvest Bomberman 64 Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Bomberman Hero Bottom of the 9th Buck Bumble Bug's Life Bust A Move '99 Bust A Move 2 California Speed Carmageddon 64 Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Chameleon Twist Chameleon Twist 2 Charlie Blast's Territory Chopper Attack Clayfighter 63 1/3 Clayfighter Sculptor's Cut Command and Conquer Conker's Bad Fur Day Cruis'n Exotica Cruis'n USA Cruis'n World Daikatana Deadly Arts Destruction Derby 64 Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Donkey Kong 64 Doom 64 Dr. Mario 64 Duck Dodgers Duke Nukem 64 Duke Nukem Zero Hour Elmo's Number Journey Excitebike 64 Extreme G Extreme G 2 F-Zero X FIFA '99 Fighter Destiny Fighter's Destiny 2 Fighting Force 64 Forsaken 64 Fox Sports College Hoops '99 Gauntlet Legends Gex 3 Gex 64 Glover Goemon's Great Adventure Goldeneye 007 GT 64 Harvest Moon 64 Hey You Pikachu Hot Wheels Turbo Racing Hybrid Heaven Hydro Thunder Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine Jeopardy Jet Force Gemini Killer Instinct Gold Kirby 64 Knife Edge: Nose Gunner Kobe Bryant in NBA Courtside Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Lego Racers Mace the Dark Age Madden '99 Magical Tetris Challenge Mario Golf Mario Kart 64 Mario Party Mario Party 2 Mario Party 3 Mario Tennis Mega Man 64 Mia Hamm Soccer 64 Mickey's Speedway USA Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Mischief Makers Monster Truck Madness 64 Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat Mythologies Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ms Pac Man Maze Madness Multi Racing Championship Namco Museum 64 Nascar '99 Nascar 2000 NBA Courtside 2 NBA Hang Time NBA Showtime New Tetris NFL Blitz NFL Blitz 2000 NFL Blitz 2001 NFL Blitz Special Edition Off Road Challenge Ogre Battle 64 Paper Mario Paperboy Penny Racers Perfect Dark Pilotwings 64 Pokemon Puzzle League Pokemon Snap Pokemon Stadium Pokemon Stadium 2 Polaris SnoCross Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction Quake II Rally Challenge 2000 Rampage World Tour Rampage 2 Universal Tour Rat Attack Rayman 2 Re Volt Resident Evil 2 Ridge Racer 64 Road Rash 64 Robotron 64 Rocket Robot on Wheels Rush 2 SCARS San Fransisco Rush 2049 San Fransisco Rush Extreme Racing Shadow Man Sin and Punishment Snowboard Kids Snowboard Kids 2 South Park South Park Rally Space Station Silicon Valley Spider Man Star Fox 64 Star Wars Battle for Naboo Star Wars Racer Star Wars Rogue Squadron Star Wars Shadows of the Empire StarCraft 64 Stunt Racer 64 Super Mario 64 Super Smash Bros. Supercross 2000 Superman Tarzan Tetrisphere Tigger's Honey Hunt Tom and Jerry in Fists of Fury Tonic Trouble Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Top Gear Overdrive Top Gear Rally Top Gear Rally 2 Toy Story 2 Transformers Beast Wars Turok Turok 2 Turok 3 Turok Rage Wars Vigilante 8 Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Virtual Chess 64 Waialae Country Club War Gods Wave Race 64 Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey '98 WCW Nitro Wetrix Wipeout 64 World Driver Championship Worms Armageddon WWF Warzone WWF Wrestlemania 2000 Xena Warrior Princess Yoshi's Story Gamecube 007 Nightfire 1080 Avalanche 18 Wheeler American Pro Trucker Amazing Island Animal Crossing Ant Bully Aquaman Army Men: Sarge's War Avatar: The Last Airbender Backyard Baseball Backyard Football Barnyard Battalion Wars Beach Spikers Beyond Good & Evil Big Mutha Truckers Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg BloodRayne BMX XXX Bomberman Generation Bomberman Jetters Burnout Burnout 2 Bust A Move 3000 Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty: Finest Hour Capcom vs SNK 2 EO Cars Cel Damage Chibi Robo Chicken Little Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crash Nitro Kart Crash Tag Team Racing Crazy Taxi Cubivore Custom Robo Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix Dead to Rights Disney Sports Soccer Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Donkey Konga Donkey Konga 2 Donkey Konga 3 Drome Racers Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Eddventures Eternal Darkness F-Zero GX Fairly Odd Parents: Breakin' Da Rules Finding Nemo Frogger Ancient Shadow Gauntlet Dark Legacy Geist Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee Goldeneye Rogue Agent Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Hobbit Hot Wheels Velocity X Hot Wheels World Race Ice Age 2 Ikaruga Intellivision Lives Kao the Kangaroo Round 2 Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer Killer 7 Kirby Air Ride Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Lego Star Wars Lego Star Wars II Luigi's Mansion Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Kart Double Dash Mario Party 4 Mario Party 5 Mario Party 6 Mario Party 7 Mario Power Tennis Mario Superstar Baseball Medal of Honor: Frontline Mega Man X Collection Metal Arms Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Metroid Prime Metroid Prime 2 Metroid Prime 2 Bonus Disc Midway Arcade Treasures Midway Arcade Treasures 2 Midway Arcade Treasures 3 Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat Deception Namco Museum Namco Museum 50th Anniversary NBA Courtside 2002 Need for Speed: Carbon Need for Speed: Underground Nickelodeon Party Blast Nintendo Puzzle Collection Odama Outlaw Golf Pac Man Fever Pac Man Vs Pac Man World Rally Pikmin Pikmin 2 Puyo Pop Fever R Racing Evolution Rampage Total Destruction Rayman 3 Rayman Arena Resident Evil 2 Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil Zero Ribbit King RoadKill Sega Soccer Slam Shadow the Hedgehog Shreck Smash N Crash Smashing Drive Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Sonic Adventure DX Sonic Gems Collection Sonic Heroes Sonic Mega Collection Sonic Riders Soul Calibur II Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Spyro: A Hero's Tail SSX 3 SSX On Tour SSX Tricky Star Fox Adventures Star Fox Assault Star Wars Rogue Squadron III Super Mario Strikers Super Mario Sunshine Super Monkey Ball Super Monkey Ball 2 Super Monkey Ball Adventure Super Smash Bros. Melee Swingerz Golf Tak and the Power of Juju Tarzan Untamed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tetris Worlds TimeSplitters 2 TimeSplitters Future Perfect Turok Evolution Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3 Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe 2 Virtua Quest Virtua Striker 2002 Wario Ware Inc: Mega Party Games Wario World Wave Race Blue Storm XG3 XGRA Zapper ZooCube Wii 007 Quantum of Solace A Boy and His Blob Action Girlz Racing Battalion Wars 2 Bee Movie Boom Blox Conduit Conduit 2 Crash: Mind over Mutant Cruis'n De Blob De Blob 2 Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Donkey Kong Country Returns Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (New Play Control) Elebits Endles Ocean Epic Mickey Epic Mickey 2 Excite Truck Excitebots FaceBreaker KO Party FlingSmash Ghost Squad Goldeneye 007 Gunblade NY & LA Machineguns House of the Dead 2 & 3 House of the Dead Overkill Ivy the Kiwi Jambo Safari Animal Rescue King of Fighters Collection Kirby's Epic Yarn Kororinpa Kororinpa 2 Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga Link's Crossbow Training M&M's Kart Racing MadWorld Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario Kart Wii Mario Party 8 Mario Party 9 Mario Power Tennis (New Play Control) Mario Sports Mix Mario Strikers Charged Mario Super Sluggers Metal Slug Anthology Metroid: Other M Metroid Prime 3 Metroid Prime Trilogy Mortal Kombat Armageddon NBA Jam Need for Speed Hot Pursuit New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ninjabread Man No More Heroes No More Heroes 2 Okami Pinball Hall of Fame The Gottlieb Collection Pinball Hall of Fame The Williams Collection Punch Out Rampage Total Destruction Rayman Origins Rayman Raving Rabbids Red Steel Red Steel 2 Samurai Showdown Anthology Sega Bass Fishing Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic & Sega Allstars Racing Sonic and the Secret Rings Sonic Colors Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Sonic Unleashed Soul Calibur Legends SSX Blur Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Monkey Ball Banana Blitz Super Monkey Ball Step & Roll Super Smash Bros. Brawl Virtua Tennis 2009 Virtua Tennis 4 Wario Land Shake It Wii Party Wii Play Wii Play Motion Wii Sports Wii Sports Resort Wii U Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD Mario Kart 8 New Super Mario Bros. U/New Super Luigi U Game Boy Alfred Chicken Alien Olympics 2044 AD Alleyway Amazing Spiderman Asteroids & Missle Command Balloon Kid Baseball Batman Forever Battletoads Battletoads & Double Dragon Battletoads in Ragnarok's World Beetlejuice Bionic Commando Blades of Steel Blaster Master Boy Bomberman GB Bonk's Adventure Bonk's Revenge Boxxle Boxxle II Bubble Bobble Bubble Bobble Part 2 Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle Bust A Move 2 Bust A Move 3 Castlevania: The Adventure Castlevania II Castlevania Legends Centipede Centipede & Millipede Chase HQ Chuck Rock Contra The Alien Wars Darkwing Duck Days of Thunder Dig Dug Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Land Donkey Kong Land 2 Donkey Kong Land III Double Dragon Double Dragon II Double Dragon 3 Dr. Mario Duck Tales Duck Tales 2 Earthworm Jim F1 Race Faceball 2000 Frogger Galaga & Galaxian Game & Watch Gallery Game Boy Gallery Golf Hit the Ice James Bond 007 Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball Kid Dracula Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Killer Instinct King of Fighters '95 Kirby's Block Ball Kirby's Dream Land Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirby's Pinball Land Kirby's Star Stacker Klax Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Lion King Marble Madness Mario's Picross Mega Man Mega Man II Mega Man III Mega Man IV Mega Man V Metroid II Micro Machines Mole Mania Monster Max Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat I & II Mortal Kombat 3 Mr. Nutz Ms. Pac Man NBA Jam NBA Jam Tournament Edition Ninja Gaiden Shadow Nintendo World Cup Operation C Pokemon Red Primal Rage Qbert Qix Race Drivin Rampart Street Fighter II Street Racer Super Mario Land Super Mario Land 2 Super Off Road Super RC Pro Am Terminator 2: The Arcade Game Tetris Tetris 2 Tetris Attack Tetris Blast Tetris Plus Titus the Fox Total Carnage Track and Field Wario Blast Wario Land Wario Land II Wave Race Yoshi Yoshi's Cookie Game Boy Color 3D Ultra Pinball 102 Dalmatians 1942 720 Alfred Chicken Antz Racing Armorines Project SWARM Atlantis The Lost Empire Austin Powers Oh Behave Battletanx Beauty and the Beast: Board Game Adventure Bionic Commando Elite Forces Bob the Builder Bug's Life Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Carmaggedon Centipede Colin McRae Rally Conker's Pocket Tales Croc Croc 2 Cruis'n Exotica Dinosaur Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers Donkey Kong Country Dragon Tales Duke Nukem Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy Emperor's New Groove FIFA 2000 Frogger 2 Swampy's Revenge Game & Watch Gallery 2 Game & Watch Gallery 3 Grand Theft Auto Grand Theft Auto 2 Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver Jeremy McGrath's Supercross 2000 Kirby Tilt n Tumble Land Before Time Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Legent of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Lego Racers Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Looney Tunes Racing Magical Tetris Challenge Mario Golf Mario Tennis Mickey's Racing Adventure Mickey's Speedway USA Microsoft Entertainment Pak Monster's Inc Mortal Kombat 4 Nascar 2000 NBA Showtime NFL Blitz NFL Blitz 2000 NFL Blitz 2001 Nicktoons Racing Pac Man Special Color Edition Perfect Dark Pokemon Pinball Rampage World Tour Rampage 2 Universal Tour Rats Rayman Rayman 2 Ready 2 Rumble Roadsters '98 San Fransisco Rush 2049 Shantae Spongebob Squarepants: The Legend of the Lost Spatula Star Wars Episode I Racer Street Fighter Alpha Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Tarzan Tetris DX Toy Story Racer Turok 2 UNO Wario Land 3 Wendy Every Witch Way Woody Woodpecker Racing Yar's Revenge =Game Boy Advance Ace Combat Advance Activision Anthology Antz Extreme Racing Asterix & Obelix XXL Astro Boy Omega Factor Banjo-Pilot Banjo-Kazooie Grunty's Revenge Boktai Boktai 2 Bookworm Butt Ugly Martians Capcom Classics Mini Mix Cartoon Network Speedway Castlevania Aria of Sorrow ChuChu Rocket Classic NES Bomberman Classic NES Donkey Kong Classic NES Dr. Mario Classic NES Excitebike Classic NES Legend of Zelda Classic NES Metroid Classic NES Super Mario Bros. Contra Advance Corvette Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash Bandicoot Purple Crash Nitro Kart Crazy Taxi: Catch a Ride Cruis'n Velocity Digimon Racing DK King of Swing Donkey Kong Country Donkey Kong Country 2 Donkey Kong Country 3 Doom Doom II Dr. Mario & Puzzle League E-Reader Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim 2 Ed Edd n Eddy Jawbreakers Ed Edd n Eddy The Mis-Eddventures F-Zero GP Legend F-Zero Maximum Velocity Final Fight One Frogger Advance The Great Quest Game & Watch Gallery 4 Gauntlet Dark Legacy Golden Sun Grand Theft Auto Advance GT Advance GT Advance 2 GT Advance 3 Hamtaro Ham Ham Heartbreak Hot Wheels Velocity X Hot Wheels World Race Ice Age 2 Incredibles Iridion 3D Iridion II It's Mr. Pants KAO the Kangaroo Karnaaj Rally Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland Konami Krazy Racers Land Before Time Land Before Time Into the Mysterious Beyond Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Four Swords Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Madagascar Madden 2004 Madden 07 Mario Kart Super Circuit Mario Party Advance Mario Tennis Power Tour Mario vs Donkey Kong Metal Slug Advance Metroid Fusion Metroid Zero Mission Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Mighty Beanz Pocket Puzzles Mortal Kombat Advance Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Namco Museum Nicktoons Racing Ninja Five-O Pac Man Collection Pokemon Pinball Puyo Pop Fever Quad Desert Fury Rampage Puzzle Attack Rayman 3 Road Rash Jail Break Sabre Wulf Sega Arcade Gallery Sega Smash Pack Shrek Swamp Kart Speedway Snood Sonic Advance Sonic Advance 2 Sonic Advance 3 Sonic Battle Sonic Pinball Party Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis Space Channel 5 Spongebob Squarepants SuperSponge Starsky & Hutch Street Fighter Alpha 3 Super Mario Advance Super Mario Advance 2 Super Mario Advance 3 Super Mario Advance 4 Super Monkey Ball Jr. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Tekken Advance Tiny Toon Adventures Buster's Bad Dream Top Gear Rally Virtua Tennis Wario Land 4 WarioWare Mega Microgames WarioWare Twisted Whac A Mole Yoshi Topsy Turvy Zapper Nintendo DS/DSiWare Adventure Time Asphalt Urban GT Asphalt Urban GT 2 Bee Game Big Brain Academy Boing Docomodake DS Bomberman DS Bomberman DS 2 Brain Age Express Arts & Letters Brain Age Express Math Burnout Legends Bust A Move DS Cartoon Network Racing Chibi Robo Park Patrol Contra 4 Dementium Dementium II Diddy Kong Racing DS DK Jungle Climber Drawn to Life Electroplankton Flipnote Studio Game & Watch Collection Game & Watch Collection 2 Gauntlet DS Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Warriors Ivy the Kiwi Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby Canvas Curse Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Mario Kart DS Mario Party DS Mario vs Donkey Kong 2 Mario vs Donkey Kong Minis March Again Metal Slug 7 Metroid Prime Hunters Metroid Prime Hunters First Hunt Metroid Prime Pinball Micro Machines V4 Myst N+ Pac n Roll Photo Clock Planet Puzzle League Point Blank DS Pokemon Dash Puyo Pop Fever Retro Atari Classics Retro Game Challenge Ridge Racer DS Rio SBK Snowboard Kids Scribblenauts Sega Superstars Tennis Shrek SuperSlam Solatorobo Sonic & Sega Allstars Racing Sonic Classic Collection Sonic Colors Sonic Rush Sonic Rush Adventure Space Invaders Extreme Super Mario 64 DS Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Super Princess Peach Tetris DS Up Viva Pinata Pocket Paradise Wario Master of Disguise WarioWare DIY WarioWare Touched Yoshi Touch & Go Yoshi's Island DS Nintendo 3DS Bust A Move Universe Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters (Virtual Console) Kid Icarus Uprising Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Mario Kart 7 Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Pokedex 3D Rayman 3D Ridge Racer 3D Shinobi Sonic & Allstars Racing Transformed Star Fox 64 3D Steel Diver Steel Diver Sub Wars Super Mario 3D Land Super Monkey Ball 3D Super Street Fighter IV Virtual Boy 3D Tetris Galactic Pinball Golf Jack Bros. Mario Clash Mario's Tennis Nester's Funky Bowling Panic Bomber Red Alarm Teleroboxer Vertical Force Virtual Boy Wario Land Virtual League Baseball Waterworld Xbox Arctic Thunder Atari Anthology Blinx Blinx 2 Blitz The League BMX XXX Capcom vs SNK 2 EO Cel Damage Conker Live & Reloaded Crash Nitro Kart Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Twinsanity Crazy Taxy 3 High Roller Crimson Skies Dr. Muto Fable FlatOut FlatOut 2 Forza Motorsport Futurama Fuzion Frenzy Gauntlet Dark Legacy Ganutlet Seven Sorrows Grabbed by the Ghoulies Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto Vice City Halo Halo 2 House of the Dead III Jet Set Radio Future LA Rush Mad Dash Racing Manhunt Marvel vs Capcom 2 Mega Man Anniversary Collection Midway Arcade Treasures 3 Mortal Kombat Armageddon Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat Deception Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Oddworld Munch's Oddysee OutRun 2 OutRUn 2006 Panzer Dragoon Orta Project Gotham Racing Project Gotham Racing Rayman Arena Scaler Sega GT 2002 Sega GT Online Shenmue II Silent Scope Complete Sonic Mega Collection Plus Soul Calibur II Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Taito Legends Taito Legends 2 TimeSplitters Future Perfect ToeJam & Earl III Whacked Whiplash Xbox 360 Ace Combat 6 Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts Batman Arkham Asylum Battlefield 3 BioShock Blur Burnout Paradise Call of Duty World at War Crazy Taxi Duke Nukem Forever Feeding Frenzy Forza Horizon Forza Motorsport 2 Forza Motorsport 3 Fuzion Frenzy 2 Gears of War Gears of War 2 Gears of War 3 Golden Axe Beast Rider Goldeneye 007 Halo 3 Halo 4 Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary Kameo Elements of Power Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Midway Arcade Origins Mirror's Edge Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Naughty Bear NBA Jam Pac Man Championship Edition Perfect Dark Zero Project Gotham Racing 3 Project Gotham Racing 4 Sega Bass Fishing Sega Rally Revo Sega Superstars Tennis Sonic & Sega Allstars Racing Sonic Adventure Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Super Street Fighter IV Tekken 6 Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Ultra Street Fighter IV Unreal Tournament 3 Virtua Fighter 5 Viva Pinata Viva Pinata Party Animals Viva Pinata Trouble in Paradise PlayStation 007 Racing Ace Combat 2 Ace Combat 3 Adventures of Lomax Air Combat Akuji the Heartless Ape Escape Arcade's Greatest Hits The Atari Collection Arcade's Greatest Hits The Atari Collection 2 Area 51 Army Men Air Attack Army Men World War Austin Powers Pinball Batman Forever Bio Freaks Bloody Roar Bloody Roar 2 Bomberman Fantasy Race Bomberman World Bubsy 3D Capcom vs SNK Pro Castlevania Symphony of the Night Chicken Run Chocobo Racing Cool Boarders Cool Boarders 2 Cool Boarders 3 Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash Bandicoot 3 Crash Bash Crash Team Racing Croc Croc 2 Cybersled CyberTiger Darkstalkers Dynasty Warriors Flintstones Bedrock Bowling Gex Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Hexen Hot Wheels Turbo Racing Hydro Thunder Irritating Stick Jet Moto Jet Moto 2 Jet Moto 3 Jumping Flash Jumping Flash 2 Kingsley's Adventure Klonoa Door to Phantomile Land Before Time Big Water Adventure Land Before Time Great Valley Racing Adventure Land Before Time Return to Great Valley Lethal Enforcers I & II Looney Tunes Racing Madden '98 Madden 2005 Marvel vs Capcom Medal of Honor Mega Man 8 Mega Man Legends Mega Man Legends 2 Mega Man X6 Metal Gear Solid Metal Slug Metal Slug X Mortal Kombat 3 Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal Kombat Mythologies Mortal Kombat Special Forces Mortal Kombat Trilogy Motor Toon Grand Prix Muppet Race Mania NBA Hang Time NBA Showtime Need For Speed NFL Blitz NFL Blitz 2001 Nicktoons Racing PaRappa the Rapper Point Blank Point Blank 2 Point Blank 3 Primal Rage Qbert Radikal Bikers Rage Racer Rampage World Tour Rampage Through Time Rampage Universal Tour Rayman Rayman Brain Games Rayman Rush Resident Evil Revolution X Ridge Racer Ridge Racer Revolution Road Rash Soul Blade Speed Punks Spongebob Squarepants SuperSponge Spyro the Dragon Spyro 2 Spyro Year of the Dragon Street Fighter The Movie Street Racer Syphon Filter Tail Concerto Tarzan Tekken Tekken 2 Tekken 3 Time Crisis Tomb Raider Twisted Metal Twisted Metal 2 Twisted Metal Small Brawl Walt Disney World Quest Magical Racing Tour War Gods X-Men vs Street Fighter PlayStation 2 Ace Combat 04 Ace Combat 5 Arctic Thunder Army Men Air Attack 2 Burnout Revenge Cabela's Monster Bass Capcom Fighting Evolution Capcom vs SNK 2 Crash Nitro Kart Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Mind over Mutant Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova Ferrari F355 Challenge Gauntlet Dark Legacy God of War God of War II Gran Turismo 3 Gran Turismo 4 Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Hot Wheels Beat That Ico Intellivision Lives Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy Jak II Jak 3 Jak X Combat Racing King of Fighters XI Klonoa 2 LA Rush Marvel vs Capcom 2 Monster Hunter Mortal Kombat Armageddon Mortal Kombat Deception Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Okami OutRun2006 Ratchet & Clank Ratchet & Clank Up Your Arsenal Ridge Racer V Sega Rally 2006 Sega Superstars Tennis Silent Scope Silent Scope 2 Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus Sly 2 Sly 3 Sonic Riders Zero Gravity Soul Calibur II Soul Calibur III Stretch Panic Super Monkey Ball Adventure Super Monkey Ball Deluxe Tekken 4 Tekken 5 Tekken Tag Tournament Time Crisis II Time Crisis 3 Time Crisis: Crisis Zone TimeSplitters TimeSplitters 2 TimeSplitters Future Perfect Virtua Fighter 4 V Rally 3 Whiplash Sega Master System After Burner Alex Kidd in Shinobi World ALF Alien Syndrome Altered Beast California Games Choplifter Columns Dick Tracy Double Dragon Enduro Racer E Swat Fantasy Zone Fantasy Zone II Galaxy Force Golden Axe Golden Axe Warrior Hang-On Hang-On/Safari Hunt Mortal Kombat II OutRun Pit Fighter Quartet R-Type Rampage Shinobi Sonic the Hedgehog Space Harrier Super Monaco GP Wonder Boy III Sega Genesis 6 Pak After Burner II Aladdin Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle Altered Beast Arch Rivals Bass Masters Classic Bass Masters Classic Pro Battletoads Battletoads & Double Dragon Beavis and Butthead Blaster Master 2 Bonanza Bros. Boogerman Brutal Paws of Fury Bubsy Bubsy II Burning Force Captain America and the Avengers Castle of Illusion Chuck Rock Chuck Rock II ClayFighter Columns Comix Zone Contra Hard Corps Cyberball Decap Attack Desert Demolition Dr. Robonik's Mean Bean Machine Duke Nukem 3D Dynamite Headdy Earthworm Jim Earthworm Jim 2 Ecco Jr. Ecco Tides of Time Ecco the Dolphin Eternal Champions F-15 Strike Eagle II Flicky Frogger G-LOC Air Battle Gain Ground Galaxy Force II Garfield Caught in the Act Gargoyles Gauntlet IV General Chaos Golden Axe Golden Axe II Gunstar Heroes Hard Drivin' High Seas Havoc Hit the Ice Jurassic Park Kid Chameleon Klax Lethal Enforcers Lethal Enforcers II Lion King Marble Madness Mega Bomberman Micheal Jackson's Moonwalker Micro Machines Micro Machines 2 Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat 3 Ms. Pac Man NBA Action '94 NBA Hang Time NBA Jam Ooze OutRun OutRunners OutRun 2019 Pit Fighter Pocahontas Primal Rage Puggsy Race Drivin' Red Zone Revolution X Rise of the Robots Ristar Road Rash Road Rash II Road Rash III RoadBlasters RoboCop vs The Terminator Rolling Thunder 2 Skitchin' Sonic 3D Blast Sonic & Knuckles Sonic Spinball Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the hedgehog 2 Sonic the hedgehog 3 Space Harrier II Sparkster Steel Talons Street Fighter II Street Racer Streets of Rage Streets of Rage 2 Streets of Rage 3 Strider Sunset Riders Super Hang-On Super High Impact Super Monaco GP Super Off Road Super Street Fighter II T2: The Arcade Game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist Time Killers ToeJam & Earl Truxton Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Vectorman Vectorman 2 Virtua Fighter 2 Virtua Racing WWF Wrestlemania: The Arcade Game Zero Tolerance Zombies Ate My Neighbors Sega CD After Burner III BC Racers Brutal Paws of Fury Chuck Rock II Dragon's Lair Earthworm Jim Special Edition Ecco the Dolphin Eternal Champions Challenge from the Dark Side Final Fight CD Jurassic Park Lethal Enforcers Lethal Enforcers II Mortal Kombat NBA Jam Night Trap Puggsy Sonic the Hedgehog CD Wonder Dog Sega 32X After Burner Complete Cosmic Carnage Doom Knuckles' Chaotix Kolibri Mortal Kombat II Primal Rage T-MEK Virtua Racing Deluxe Sega Saturn Area 51 Astal Batman Forever Bug Bug Too Burning Rangers Casper Clockwork Knight Clockwork Knight 2 Crypt Killer Daytona USA Daytona USA Championship Circuit Edition Die Hard Arcade Fighters Megamix Fighting Vipers Hang-On GP '95 House of the Dead Manx TT SuperBike Maximum Force Mortal Kombat Trilogy Nights into Dreams Panzer Dragoon Sega Rally Championship Sega Touring Car Championship Sonic Jam Sonic R Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Virtua Cop Virtua Cop 2 Virtua Fighter 2 Virtua Racing Sega Dreamcast 4 Wheel Thunder 18 Wheeler American Pro Trucker Cannon Spike Capcom vs SNK Capcom vs SNK 2 ChuChu Rocket Confidential Mission Crazy Taxi Crazy Taxi 2 Daytona USA Dynamite Cop F355 Challenge Fur Fighters Gauntlet Legends Giga Wing 2 Hydro Thunder Ikaruga Jet Grind Radio King of Fighters Dream Match 1999 Maken X Marvel vs Capcom Marvel vs Capcom 2 Mortal Kombat Gold NBA Showtime Power Stone Power Stone 2 Project Justice Rayman 2 San Fransisco Rush 2049 Seaman Sega Bass Fishing Sega GT Sega Rally Championship 2 Shenmue Silent Scope Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Adventure 2 Trial Sonic Shuffle Soul Calibur Virtua Striker 2 Zombie Revenge Atari Lynx APB California Games Checkered Flag Dinolympics Gates of Zendocon Hard Drivin' Hydra Joust Klax Ms. Pac Man Pac Land Pit Fighter Qix Rampage Steel Talons STUN Runner Super Off Road Xenophobe Xybots Neo Geo Pocket Color Bust A Move Pocket Metal Slug 1st Mission Neo Turf Masters Pac Man Puyo Pop Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure Arcade Cruis'n USA Giga Wing Puzzle Bobble RollerGames PC Daytona USA Lego Island Loadout Manx TT Superbike Mario Teaches Typing Nitro Stunt Racing OutRun 2006 Pinball Arcade Ridge Racer Driftopia Sonic & Knuckles Collection Sonic 3D Blast Sonic R Sonic's Schoolhouse Super Crate Box Team Fortress 2 ToonCar The Great Race Category:Blog posts